History
(Note: this is not a character I only put it in characters because it's the only way to see this) 1954: The first kaiju appeared nicknamed Gojira rampaged over tokyo, when they tried the to kill this kaiju,the scientists had gone missing. 1955: More kaiju have been discovered living on an island that was given the name,Birth Island, due to the island being a birth ground for many kaiju. 1956-1998: Kaiju attacks became more common, humanity’s population went from 7 billion to 3 billion left alive. 1999: Humanity makes an organization called, The G-force To combat all living kaiju. 2002: Humanity creates a robot kaiju known as, Kiryu. 2019: Dinosaurs were found on an unknown island.This island was in a weird pattern. 2025: Many dinosaurs and kaiju was taken to an island in th--ERROR-- 2034: Reportedly kaiju and dinosaurs had been learning to speak english,but this report was later found true when a survivor of the attack in the pacific, had swam to Monster Island 2070: Humanity has dwindled to 20,000. 2079-3990: Humanity has gone down to 1,000 between the war of kaiju vs humans. 4000: Humanity has died and kaiju rampage the world. 4015: A group by the name of the Gojira Clan by their leader Gojira is created for poor kaiju to have a place to stay,eat and be apart of a clan. 4016: Gojira finds a beautiful wife known as Mosura. 4017: An alien kaiju with an army with over 1,000 troops known as the Ghidrah clan appear and wreak havoc upon the Gojira clan. 4020: The great kaiju war breaks out the Gojira clan is staying strong and same with the Ghidrah clan. 4030: Many kaiju have died and only two survived Gojira and Desghidorah. After the fierce battle between the two, Gojira stands victorious,but then a crystal falls from the sky and stops all energy from being released. 4039: Gojira goes back to his wife and settles down for the next 60 year 4081: An insane and disturbing kaiju was on a murdering spree with no regard for the lives he took. 4082: After some time the kaiju was identified,but it was too late he had murdered over 20 kaiju and the kaiju enforcement was too late 4086: Gojira was secretly making the Ghidorah clan during this time gathering up any monster leftover from the war. 4095: Godzilla, Mothra and Leo are born, Godzilla being the oldest and Leo being the youngest. Later that year Godzilla gets taken away and leaves with his father to become the ultimate king of the monsters, but a few months pass and Godzilla leaves to go back. 5004:Godzilla had returned to his home while making friends along the way. 2 of the friends he met was Anguirus and Rodan. 5012: Godzilla and Mothra had gone out exploring and find a broken,rusted destroyed Kiryu and brought it back to get him repaired. 5017: The society/group known as Monsters Attack are caught murdering many dinosaurs and are taken in 5018: The Ghidorah clan was created to bring destruction and pain to the last of the kaiju, Later that year the Godzilla clan is made to fight the Ghidorah clan. 5019: The leader of the Ghidorah Clan, Gojira dies. A new leader has appeared almost god-like 5019: The fugitives known as Monsters Attack are broken out, by someone inside Category:Characters Title of New Section here